Empty or Filled?
by Petra Kindness Ral
Summary: Summary: Levi Heichou tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab yang jelas, mengetuk pintu kamar milik Petra. Walaupun akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa Petra sudah... #bad at summary #oneshootfanficagain :3


Pagi yang cerah, langit yang berwarna biru membawa gumpalan kapas berwarna putih.

Sesekali bergerak ke kanan juga kekiri.

Yap, hari ini hari yang cerah mengawali pagi hari di markas Scouting Legion.

* * *

"**Empty or Filled?"**

**By: Petra Kindness Ral**

**Pair: Levi x Petra.**

**Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime.**

* * *

**Dont like dont read!**

* * *

**.**

Tuk .Tuk. Tuk

Levi Heichou mengetuk-getuk permukaan meja tak jauh dari tempat dia duduk, iris mata abunya menutup.

Tak jauh darinya terdapat yang lain yang sedang ngerumpi entah tentang apa itu, siapa peduli.

"Ah kau kenapa kelihatan gusar sekali!?" ucap Hanji mendekat ke samping laki-laki itu, Levi hanya berdecih tanda terganggu.

"Levi jangan begitu! Ckck... " ucap Hanji lagi sambil menyikut lengan laki-laki yang mempunyai jabatan corporal tersebut.

"Cih, kemana Petra?" ucap Levi Heichou tak terlalu keras namun karena ucapannya tadi seisi ruangan menatapnya.

"Biasanya dia ada disini kan? Menyediakan kopi atau teh?" ucapnya lagi sambil berdiri menatap tajam entah ke siapa.

Semua mata yang tadi melihat Levi tak lagi memandang lurus namun memandang ke bawah.

Levi Heichou berdecih pelan, memalingkan muka, lalu lenyap dari sana.

"Sebenarnya Heichou kenapa bisa begitu ya?"

"Kenapa dia kelihatan marah?"

"Tidak seperti Heichou yang biasanya deh."

"Petra-san padahal sudah..."

.

Tok tok tok

"Petra sudah pagi!

Cih, bahkan kau membuatku membangunkanmu, kau itu seorang wanita bukan?"

Ketukan pintu yang lumayan keras dari tangan kasar milik Levi membuat pintu kamar Petra terbuka kecil, tandanya pintu itu tidak di kunci.

Dan lagi sejak kapan Levi mengkhawatirkan Petra?

Levi berdecih, Petra kenapa dia bisa seceroboh itu?

Kosong, kasur petra tempat dia kosong.

Tapi kenapa seprei kasur miliknya sudah rapi seperti menandakan dia sudah bangun.

"Terkadang seseorang bisa menjadi bodoh sesaat,

Mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja sudah tak ada."

Mata Levi membulat, "Ah, kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Petra sebenarnya sudah... tidak ada."

Mata keabuannya melirik sekeliling kamar milik Petra, semuanya terlihat rapi.

Petra benar-benar displin menuruti dan mendengarkan apa yang diajarkannya.

Suara yang terkadang lembut, suaranya yang terkadang terdengar kasar menghiasi kamar ini.

Ya , kamar milik Petra.

Tapi sekarang,

"Ruangan kosong,

Ruangan ini sepi,

Ruangan tak berpenghuni,

Ruangan ini menjadi gelap."

Levi melangkah pelan mendekati sebuah kursi tak jauh dari nya, jemari kasarnya memegangi punggung kursi tersebut.

"Jadi ini tempat biasa kau duduk, ya Petra?"

Levi bertanya entah kepada siapa, mungkin pada Petra atau pada Kursi yang tengah di pegangnya.

Namun, apa disekeliling Levi ada orang?

Tidak ada hanya dia sendiri, sendirian berbicara sendiri entah pada siapa.

"Kau bisa mengutuki berbicara bodoh,

Tapi saat inilah itulah hal-hal yang aku ingin katakan."

Mata keabuan milik Levi menangkap pemandangan lagi, sebuah jendela kayu bergorden kain warna putih cerah.

Levi melangkah mendekati dan membuka perlahan gorden jendelanya,

Sebuah pemandangan langit biru nan indah didapat oleh matanya.

"Jadi ini tempat biasa kau melihat langit, ya Petra?"

Lagi Levi menanyakan sesuatu, tanpa ada orang dihadapannya atau apapun.

"Aku merasa sedikit kesepian,

Aku merasa aku sedikit gila saat ini."

Levi berjalan menjauhi jendela yang terbuka tersebut, menuju ke kasur milik Petra.

Setidaknya sampai sekarang belum ada orang lain yang mengambil kamar ini bukan?

Levi harap tidak akan ada orang lain yang mengisi kamar ini, membaringkan kepalanya dikasur ini.

Kasur ini cuma milik Petra, ya Petra seorang.

"Jadi ini tempat biasa kau tidur, ya Petra?"

Tanpa basa basi Levi duduk dipinggiran kasur tersebut, berkata sendiri disana.

Levi kemudian menjatuhkan punggungnya di kasur milik Petra tersebut.

Sambil menutup matanya itu, dia seraya meraba seprei kasur yang rapi tadi kelihatan menjadi sedikit berantakan.

"Kurasa ini kurang empuk, untuk wanita sepertimu

Kamar ini seperti dikhususkan untuk laki-laki."

Entah apa maksud perkataan Levi tadi, terdengar sebagai sindiran ke Petra.

Levi tertawa kecil, namun suara tawanya sama sekali tidak keluar.

"Aku terus mengutuki diriku,

Kenapa aku tak pernah memikirkan dirimu?

Tapi saat ini malah aku memikirkanmu?"

Buk!

Gumpalan tangan Levi menabrak dinding kamar Petra, menyebabkan suara lumayan keras.

"Cih, seharusnya kau tidak ikut waktu itu!" terdengar gertakan gigi dari perkataannya barusan.

'Tidak kenapa aku malah berpikir seperti itu?'

'Levi Heichou- dono,

Putri ku yang berada di tim anda,

Saya ayahnya Petra,

Sebelum dia melihat saya, saya ingin bicara dengan anda,

Anakku Petra dia mengirimkan surat ini,

Dia mengatakan bahwa anda mengakui kemampuannya dan memasukannya ke tim anda.'

'dia berkata dengan begitulah dia mengabdi kepada anda.'

'dia pasti mengkhawatirkan ayahnya satu ini,

'dan sebagai ayah kurasa terlalu cepat untuknya menikah, dia masih muda juga belum berpengalaman.'

Deg

Levi teringat dengan kata-kata Ayah Petra, cih dia tak memang tak menjawab apapun.

Dia memang tak tau harus berkata apa, jika ayahnya tahu bahwa putrinya...

"Semua itu terlambat bukan?

Waktu tak bisa kuulur kembali

Waktu terus berjalan

Seperti waktu tak punya perasaan sama sekali."

"Tapi setidaknya jika kau tidak pergi ikut misi tersebut,

Saat aku pulang,

Maka ,

Ruangan ini akan terisi,

Ruangan ini tidak sepi,

Ruangan ini ada penghuninya,

Ruangan ini menjadi terang."

Levi masih terbaring di kasur milik Petra, sambil mengatakan sesuatu ya sesuatu.

"Maksudku..."

Levi bangkit dari kasur, berdiri setegap mungkin ya menghadap jendela yang terbuka tersebut dengan mata tajam miliknya.

Dia menaruh tangan kanan di dada miliknya, tangan kiri di belakang punggung miliknya.

Ya Levi sedang melakukan salutes.

"Jika kau tidak pergi,

Maka ruangan di hatiku

Tidak seperti sekarang,"

Levi menutup matanya tanpa mengerakkan tangannya, dari beberapa kerutan didahinya.

Kita bisa langsung mengetahui,

Dia merasa sakit, tapi tanpa satu tetes air mata pun yang jatuh dari kelopak matanya.

"Sekarang hatiku menjadi kosong, sepi, tidak berpenghuni dan sangat gelap."

"Saat ku mendongak ke langit nan biru itu,

Saat itu kau melihatku bukan, Petra?"

"Sir, hati anda tidak kosong, namun masih berisi tentang Petra-san, prajurit yang lain dan begitu juga kami." Ucap Eren yang tengah berdiri di balik pintu.

Levi berdecih, entah apa maksud dari decihan itu.

"Maaf Sir, boleh kuanggap itu sebagai kata ya, bukan?"

"Jangan hanya berdiri disana Eren, bukankah tadi kau kusuruh membersihkan ruangan ini? Cepat kerjakan!" Mata Levi kembali terbuka memperlihatkan mata abunya namun tidak menunjukkan rasa sakitnya lagi.

Armin, Mikasa, Hanji dan yang lain tersenyum tak jauh dari sana.

"Baik Sir!" Ucap Eren dengan suara lantang.

"Ah Levi ayo kita melihat titan tangkapan yang lain!" Teriak Hanji sambil melambai-lambai tangannya tepat di pintu kamar.

"Cih, bukankah kita ada rapat Hanji?" ucap Levi dengan muka tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Ahh, itu tidak seru! Tapi baiklah~" seru Hanji sambil berjalan pergi.

'Heichou,

Aku masih dihatimu,

Juga mereka yang lain masih tetap mengisi hatimu,

Kau tidak sendiri, Heichou.'

Angin dari kamar jendela Petra seperti menghantarkan kata-kata bagi Heichou, ya seketika itu juga angin itu menghilang.

Levi berjalan keluar dengan ekspresi senang namun sama sekali tidak terlihat diwajahnya.

"Petra, kau benar,

Hatiku tidaklah kosong,

Terima kasih."

* * *

**THE END**

**Akhirnya selesai juga :'3  
berminat kasih review?**

**Oh iya saya mau berterima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review cerita saya di fanfic, ' Tidak Ada Hati Yang Sama ' saya sudah balas lewat inbox ya ^^.**

**jaa mata ne minna.**


End file.
